The will of Sauron
by Silvawen the Elf Crumpet
Summary: Mirkwood is under threat, but only Legolas knows. Then he falls in love, but is it right? Please review! FINISHED


The will of Sauron  
  
Disclaimer: Legolas not mine (boo hoo () but Khamel and the storlyline is.  
  
She hid in the depths of the darkest shadow. She watched, making no movement, other than her eyes, as though made of stone. 'This one.' She thought. 'He will make a perfect target.' She smiled to herself.  
  
Legolas, the youngest son of Thranduil, King of Northern Mirkwood, walked silently through the forest, deep in thought. Something was stirring in Mirkwood, something dark and sure to bring evil. The feeling had been present for some time now. He had spoken to his brothers about it, but they had just laughed and told him not to worry or to stop exaggerating. Was he really just imagining it? Or was there really something in Mirkwood? He wandered on, trying to clear his mind.  
  
Khamel watched him until he was no longer in sight. She was a servant of the Dark Lord, Sauron, who had taken up residency in Mirkwood for the time being, in the hope of making alliance with the elves. If he managed to do this, he would have an army stronger than the whole of Middle Earth put together. For elves are strong creatures, keen of sight and of hearing. They would make a very worthy addition to his growing army. Khamel was of the Nazgûl, but took the physical form of a human, unlike the others. She was the only female under Sauron's instruction, which often worked to his advantage as she was extremely beautiful. And it was for that reason he had brought her with him. She had been set the task of convincing any elf she wished of Sauron's potential, by any means possible. She chose Legolas.  
  
She contemplated following him, or whether to leave him to suffer a little longer. She knew his mind. He had been affected by the growing threat of Sauron, and it delighted her to watch him have to endure this torment. But, she decided the time had come. So, she followed him. Gliding swiftly through the forest, making no sound, she finally caught up with him.  
  
Legolas was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the agile shadow following closely behind. He came to a halt in a clearing. He sat down, with his back against a tree, then he noticed her. He jumped back up to his feet,  
  
"Who's there?" he demanded, whilst, with hands quicker than sight, bending his bow and fitting an arrow.  
  
"I am a mere visitor to your fine forest, young sir." answered Khamel. Her voice echoed around the trees like the song of a bird. It was quiet, but melodic. She stepped out of the shadow, and cast back her hood to reveal her face. Her beauty stunned Legolas. He dropped his bow in amazement.  
  
"I am sorry, fair lady, I knew not of visitors in our land." said Legolas, still in awe.  
  
"Not many do. But, your apology has been accepted. And now let me apologise to you, for I should not have crept behind you, as I did." said Khamel.  
  
"None is needed. I am glad of the company. Tell me, what is your name?" He bent over and picked up his bow.  
  
"My name is Khamel. And your own?"  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf. I am the youngest son of Thranduil, King of Northern Mirkwood."  
  
"I am pleased to meet you, Legolas." She smiled graciously at him. "I am curious as to why you wander alone. Surely, you would wish for some company?"  
  
"Well, yes I would, but being the youngest, most people find me bothersome. What they would call 'my hyperactivity' annoys them, that is why I wander alone."  
  
"How could anybody find you bothersome?" She inquired, "If I were given the opportunity to spend time with you, I would certainly not hold back. I quite like what I have seen so far. You have been most kind to me." Legolas smiled and his cheeks turned to a light crimson colour. For a moment he stayed silent, quite surprised by her sincere, but sudden comment. Finally, words found their way to his mouth, although, when he thought back on the occasion, he could never quite remember what he had said.  
  
"Come, tell me, what brings you to Mirkwood Forest?" Legolas was intrigued as to why she would wish to come here. If it was elves she wished to see, surely Rivendell was a better place to go, for no one had time for visitors in Mirkwood. Life was far too chaotic. If forestry was her desire, then, yes, Mirkwood was beautiful, but Lothlorien was better, by far.  
  
"I arrived here four days ago, with my master. He has business here, though I know not what that may be. He said to me, before we set out, that he had things to do and that he was travelling to Mirkwood. He requested that I came with him, though he has had no use with me yet. He gave me leave to do as I pleased. So, for the past four days, I have wandered through these woods looking for something to do or someone to talk to. That is why I followed you." She was startled at first. She had not expected to be asked this, though common sense would have told her otherwise. But, however it came about, she managed to convince him that this was the truth, and he asked no more questions.  
  
"I mean not for this to sound rude," she said, "but I would very much appreciate if you told no-one of our presence in Mirkwood. My master requested me not to tell anyone of our arrival, or even speak to anyone, but I could not bear the loneliness."  
  
"If this is your wish, then no-one shall find out from me that you are here." He replied. There was something enchanting about this woman. Legolas wanted to find out more about her. "Will you walk with me a while?" he invited.  
  
"Gladly." She answered. They walked together, discussing various things. Legolas wanted to know as much as possible. Where was she from, whom did she serve? But it was proving harder than it had first seemed. She gave him short answers that didn't really tell him much, but he was content with what he heard.  
  
Khamel was becoming anxious. Legolas was asking too many questions, and she wasn't sure how much longer he would accept her lies. When he asked her whom she served, she pretended she had just remembered something important.  
  
"Oh no! My master. I must return to him, and quickly. I'm really sorry. Goodbye, Legolas." She began to run off.  
  
"Farewell. And remember, if you feel lonely during the rest of your visit, do not hesitate to look for me."  
  
When Legolas could no longer see Khamel, he came back to his senses, and found a smile on his face. He also thought about what he had just said.  
  
"Why do I feel like this?" He said, aloud, "I spoke to Khamel for only a short space of time, yet I feel as though I have known her for many years. And, what have I said to her? I am a fool." He shook his head in disbelief. "But still, even though I do not know her, I feel drawn to her. I wish we hadn't parted." He walked, confused, back to his home.  
  
Khamel stopped running when she knew she was well out of sight. She walked through the forest with a smile on her face, just as Legolas had. The only difference was, she knew why she was smiling. 'It has worked.' She thought. 'It has begun. He will come back in hope of finding me. I have succeeded!' Though something was stirring in her mind which unsettled her. She wished he was still there, by her side. She tried to forget about it, and continued walking.  
  
  
  
Four days passed. All Legolas could think of was Khamel, and their brief meeting. He wandered around, like a lost cause, and nobody could understand why. He was usually so happy. When all else had failed, Legolas remained positive. Others went to him when they were sad, and he could always cheer them up. But not now. Whatever had happened when he went out four days ago, it had deeply affected him. Finally, Legolas made the perilous decision of going back into the depths of Mirkwood to find her, although he did not know why. Something inside his head, and his heart, compelled him to go. He felt incomplete, and Khamel seemed the only thing that could complete him. So, after luncheon on the fifth day, he set out to find her.  
  
"Khamel." The name was like heaven on his lips. Like pure gold. The mere sound of it lightened his heart from his troubles. He walked for hours, not knowing where he was going. He just let his feet take him wherever they wanted to go. He was anxious to see her, for a reason he still could not figure out. After he had been walking for six hours, he sat down against a tree, as he had done five days earlier. It was useless. He wasn't going to find her, no matter how hard he tried. She had probably already left. But, just as his heart was sinking to the bottom of his stomach, he heard a voice. It was like music to his ears.  
  
"Are you looking for me? Or do you normally spend six hours walking round in a circle?" Legolas looked up. Khamel laughed. There she was, and she looked twice as beautiful as she had done on their last meeting. Legolas had to resist the urge, swelling inside him, to take her in his arms.  
  
"I had to see you, again."  
  
"I know. I have felt the same. For the past five days, I have wandered these woods in the hope that I may find you. I felt like I – needed – you." Which was, strangely, true. Khamel had been wandering around Mirkwood, hoping to see him, but not only so she could fulfil the task Sauron had set her. Legolas stood up, and stepped closer to her. There was but an inch in between them. She could feel the heat from his body, even before he touched her. He stroked her cheek with his hand then lowered it and cupped her chin. He leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
He could feel the tension in her body, but gradually she relaxed. One arm wrapped possessively round her round her waist, drawing her closer. He ran his other hand gently down her back and she moaned with delight. This was much to Legolas' liking, so he did it again. He felt a smile of approval curve slowly to her lips, as he tightened his arms around her delicate frame. He now knew that this was what he had sought. The satisfaction of having her in his arms, her lips on his. He couldn't get enough of it. It was pure bliss. He didn't want it to end, even though he knew it must, and soon. He wasn't sure how much longer he could restrain himself.  
  
She was shocked at first, and didn't know whether to push him away or draw him nearer. Her heart beat faster, blood surged through her veins, and she began to feel out of breath. His gentle touch was intoxicating. He pulled her closer. She knew her legs were about to give way, so she leaned against him for support. She slid her arms around his neck, so that she could get as close to him as possible. 'What am I doing?' she thought 'This isn't how it's meant to be. I should be trying to seduce him for Sauron's purposes, not for my own intentions. But, I cannot betray him, now. He means too much. I don't want him to ever let go.' She felt his arms tighten around her small body, as if responding to her thoughts. All knowledge of the outside world fell away. Her mind was filled with thoughts of only Legolas. Then, he stopped, and reluctantly released her from his grip.  
  
"I am sorry. I… I don't know what came over me. I just… I'll leave you now." He, shyly, turned away, only to feel Khamel's hand on his arm.  
  
"Don't go!" Before she could stop herself, she pulled him back, towards her. She held him in her gaze for a moment then his arms encircled her once again. A sense of fulfilment ran through her body, as if this was what she had been waiting for her whole life. Then, her mind averted back to Sauron. She would be severely punished if he ever found out. But she didn't care. Legolas was the only person she cared about at this time. He was beautiful. He was holding her in his powerful arms, and she felt safe and secure. She loved him. But, he was an elf. What chance did she have? Khamel, a human, and a servant of Sauron. His enemy. Though, none of this changed her mind. She loved him. She wouldn't be able to return back to Sauron, now. He would expect tales of victory. She hadn't been back to him for two days. He would be awaiting her arrival with an army of elves. She hadn't ever failed before, why should she this time? She pushed Legolas away from her. It tore her heart in two to have to do so, but she knew it was the only way. The only way either of them could possibly escape alive.  
  
"I can't do it!" she cried, "It's not fair on you, Legolas!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" answered Legolas, quite alarmed by her sudden hostility. Khamel began to cry.  
  
"Oh, how I wish I could tell you, but I can't."  
  
"Tell me what? Khamel, I don't understand."  
  
"No, of course you don't, but you still wont if I tell you. In fact, you'd hate me if I told you, and I couldn't bear that!" She began to run away, but he stopped her. She fell to her knees on the soft grass in despair, and sobbed. Legolas knelt beside her.  
  
"I don't understand, Khamel." He said softly, lifting her chin with his hand, and wiping away a tear. "And, if you do not wish to tell me what has upset you so, then I will not force you. But, please, tell me one thing, have I upset you? Is it I? Because if it is, then I will leave you in peace and not bother you again."  
  
"No! No, don't ever think that. It is not you. You are wonderful. It's my master." He took her in his arms, again, and comforted her. She was torn between two horrors. It was her life or Legolas'. She loved Legolas, and never wanted to leave him. But, she would surely die, if Sauron ever found her after she had deserted him. And if she went back to Sauron, she would break Legolas' heart, and he would almost certainly die. And, there wasn't anyway, after all this, an alliance could be made. What was the solution? Was there a solution? She was overwhelmed with emotions. But she decided – for good or evil, she did not know – she was going to tell Legolas the truth.  
  
After some time, she finally found the courage to speak up,  
  
"Legolas, I have to tell you something. I have no other choice."  
  
"I am listening." He answered. Legolas didn't know whether he wanted to hear what she was about to say, but he continued listening anyway.  
  
"I… I love you, Legolas. I know that probably sounds crazy as this is only our second meeting, but I do. And it is because of that, I have decided to tell you who I really am."  
  
"It's not crazy, because I love you also, but, what do you mean, who you really are?"  
  
"I want to tell you who my master is. You're not going to like what I'm going to say. And when I tell you, I want you to go straight back and prepare your people, for I do not want anyone, especially not you, to get hurt. He…" She stopped. Was this the right thing to do? He would surely hate her after she told him, but, yes, it was the right thing to do. He must know.  
  
"My master…" She looked into his eyes. He was watching her with love and affection, but also with worry and caution. He was not going to like what he was about to hear.  
  
"He is…"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She took a deep breath, and one last look at him, before she died. For that is what he would do. That is what he was taught to do, from an early age. She would walk away and an arrow would pierce her back, like the arrow that had already pierced her heart. She stood up, turned her back to him, and took a few steps. She heard him stand up. Time seemed to have stood still, just for an instant. Any second he would come after her.  
  
"…Sauron." She waited to hear the twang of a bow and the whiz of an arrow, but instead, she felt his steady hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I feared you would say that." He turned her around to face him. Khamel looked into his warm eyes, expecting to see cold hatred, only to find the love and affection she had seen before. The worry and caution were gone, replaced with sympathy.  
  
"And, I know you are fighting with the decision, whether or not, to return to him. When I held you, and you were thinking through what to tell me, I could sense that something was wrong. And he was the only thing that I could think of."  
  
"I thought you would hate me, for betraying you. I deserve to be hated, why is this not so?"  
  
"I could never hate something as beautiful as you are. Would you prefer it if I hated you?" He smiled at her, and her troubles seemed to melt away.  
  
"No." she replied. She leaned into him, longing for him to hold her again.  
  
"You do not wish to serve him any longer, I can see that. If you did, I would either already be dead, or corrupted by his evil ways." They stood, holding each other, neither of them wanting it to end.  
  
"Quick, Legolas!" Khamel said, coming to her senses. "You must return and prepare your people against Sauron. I do not know what he wished to do if I could not gain alliance with you." She noticed that Legolas wasn't showing any signs moving. He was standing there watching her, with a knowing smile on his face.  
  
"Legolas, you must go!" She pleaded  
  
"At this moment in time," he said, whilst settling himself back down on the grass, "I do not care. I only wish to be with you." Their fingers laced together perfectly and he pulled her down next to him. She didn't resist. He kissed her again, but this time he didn't hold back. A shiver was sent through Khamel's body. He lifted one hand to the back of her head and lowered himself, so that he was lying on the grass, and she was on top of him. Without thinking, she began to pull away the clothes that encased his body. She looked down at the strong, muscular torso that lay beneath her. She smiled at him before, once more, losing herself in his kiss.  
  
The feelings of weariness and sorrow that Khamel had felt before were replaced with satisfaction and completion. She drifted into a dreamless sleep in the arms of her lover. Sauron could have been a million miles away or one, but she didn't care as long as they were left alone, in their own sweet paradise.  
  
Legolas looked at her shapely body whilst she slept. A tear left a glistening trail down his cheek. He wished they could remain in this perfect moment forever, but that couldn't happen. It was only a matter of time before Sauron came for her and, when that happened, what would become of her? He kissed her forehead and tried not to think of it. Eventually, he fell asleep, and dreamed sweetly of the one he loved.  
  
  
  
Legolas returned home with such a smile that even shocked his father. Thoughts of the previous evening swam through his mind. Khamel had declared her love for him, and had decided not to return to Sauron. She would remain in Mirkwood one more night, then she had to leave, for Sauron would soon learn of her disloyalty, and would kill her the moment he set eyes on her. But they had agreed to meet before she left, so they could say their final goodbyes. Only, what Khamel didn't know was that it wouldn't be their final goodbye, because Legolas planned to go with her.  
  
"8 o'clock tonight, don't be late. I love you!" He kept repeating her last words in his head. He had no intention of being late. He loved her, and he wasn't prepared to give her up.  
  
Legolas remained in his chamber for the majority of the day, planning where they would go. He decided to go to Rivendell, where his kinsman, Lord Elrond, lived. They would be safe there. What to take was puzzling. He could not take a lot, as he didn't want to look too noticeable. He would take provisions sufficient for Khamel and himself to get to Rivendell. There, he could get the remainder of what was needed, if they decided to go on.  
  
He set out at 6 o'clock. He wanted to take a good long look at the forest before he left; he wanted to remember every single detail because the likelihood was he was never going to see it again. It had been his home for many, many years, and he would miss it dearly. But Khamel was the most important thing to him, and if that meant leaving it, and everything else, behind, so be it.  
  
  
  
Khamel walked back and forth in the clearing. She was worried. Did Sauron know yet? Of course he would know; he had spies everywhere. She wished Legolas would hurry up. The longer she waited, the more danger she was in. She wanted to see him again, she needed to see him again, but she couldn't wait for much longer. Her heart was pounding, and at every slight noise she heard she span round, expecting to find either her death or her life. Who would turn up first, Legolas or Sauron? Would Legolas even come back? What would Sauron do to her? All these thoughts raced round her head, confusing her, frightening her. Suddenly, her head started spinning, coloured blotches appeared before her eyes, her legs gave way and she collapsed on the floor. A searing pain swept through her body. She dragged herself to a tree and leant against it.  
  
"LEGOLAS!"  
  
  
  
Something was wrong. The forest was completely silent, it wasn't right. Legolas stopped and strained his head forward, listening. Nothing. He walked on, but at a quicker pace than he had begun at. Then he stopped again, as if he had just walked into a brick wall. Was his mind playing tricks on him, or had he just heard Khamel call out his name? If she had, then she was in pain. He broke out into a run. His eyes were wild with terror. Sauron. The only thing Legolas could focus on was finding Khamel, and ensuring she was all right. He ran off into the night, not making a sound.  
  
When he arrived there, he saw her sitting against a tree, and he sighed with relief. She was all right, or so he thought. It was dark, so dark, even with his elvish eyes he didn't notice the look of pain on Khamel's face until he was right next to her. Sauron had got there first.  
  
"Khamel…?" A look of horror then spread across his face. There was a knife embedded in her stomach. "No! What… what happened? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you last night." He lifted his hand to remove the weapon that had disfigured her slender body.  
  
"Legolas, leave it," she said, "I cannot be helped now, even by elvish medicine. I held on so I should see you one last time. I should have left last night when I had the chance. But do not blame yourself, none of this is your doing." She paused, to catch her breath; breathing was becoming very hard for her.  
  
"I am very thankful to you, Legolas. You made me see sense. I turned from Sauron because of you. I am now free and I can die happy." Legolas went to rectify what she had said, she wasn't going to die, she couldn't. But she held her hand to hand to his mouth before he could say anything. A tear ran down Legolas' face.  
  
"Do not cry for me. I do not deserve it."  
  
"Yes, you do. It takes so much strength to contend with the will of Sauron. You gave in to it initially, but then you fought it. You found that strength, and you defeated it. I could not do what you have done. I love you, Khamel, more than words can say." Khamel smiled at his kindness. She lifted her hand, and traced his jaw-line with her fingers.  
  
"Thank you. I love you, Legolas." And, with that, she died. Legolas wept, whilst kneeling beside her body. He held her in his arms, and kissed her one last time. Legolas vowed to himself that, from then on, he would never love another as he had done Khamel. She would forever hold a place in his heart. He had known her only six days, yet he loved her. 


End file.
